Belarus's Birthday
by Xascul
Summary: It's been eighteen years since she left her brother's home. But she is in for a pleasant surprise this year! Lots of BelarusxRussia fluff.


Hey everyone! Xascul here with another Hetalia fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor any of its characters.

EDIT: I made several changes including cleaning up several typos.

* * *

Belarus's Birthday

On a bright, cold day in August, a certain beautiful young woman could be seen crossing the Russian border towards the home of the Russian giant.

Natalia Arlovskaya, also known as the Republic of Belarus, was walking over to her big brother's house on the most unlikely of days. Although she visited his home practically everyday, today was her special day and instead of staying home and enjoying herself, all she could think about was seeing big brother Ivan.

She came up to his large manor, the same one he had been living in for over two centuries, and where she and her older had lived in not too long ago, and stared at it for a while. It was built in the Baroque style during the reign of Peter the Great, to reflect Russia's more westernized culture. She walked up to the large oak front doors and knocked. She waited impatiently for her big brother to answer but instead, the door opened to reveal a servant.

"Ah, is my big brother home?" Belarus asked politely as possible.

"I'm sorry miss, but he is out today. He has business to attend to and won't be back until later. Would you like some tea at least?" the servant asked politely in return.

Belarus's face fell, and declined the tea. She sighed and started trudging back home.

_So big brother is out today. That's too bad, I was hoping to make something special for him today. But he is very busy with his work after all, what with this week our bosses are meeting together to discuss policies and his upcoming meeting with the Europeans, I wouldn't want to disturb him. _

As she came upon her quaint home, her instincts were telling her that she was not alone. It sounded as if there were several people inside, perhaps burglars trying to steal her precious pictures of Russia? She walked around back and tried the door, and not surprisingly, the door opened although there was no shattered glass and no signs of a forced entry. She locked her doors when she left, so someone or someones were definitely inside, and it seemed like they had picked the lock or knew where her spare key was. Instinctively, she reached for one of her many knifes that she kept concealed under her dress and slowly crept into her house stealthily like a ninja.

For burglars, they were quite noisy, and she was about to scream for her intruders to get out when all of a sudden...

"Happy Birthday Belarus!" As several voices yelled all at once.

"What?" Belarus nearly dropped her knife as she saw that these people were no burglars but her fellow nations. Next second, several popping noises could be heard as several paper confetti poppers went off in her face and sprayed her with a mass of confetti and colored paper.

"W-shat's this all about? And WHY are you here?!" She said pointing at Lithuania as soon as she brushed her face and hair somewhat clean of confetti. Lithuania and the other two Baltics shuddered slightly at her scary face which was not helped by the fact that the knife still glimmered in her right hand. Lithuania swallowed and assured, "Well, t-today is your birthday and I thought we should celebrate! Er, did you forget?"

Belarus glanced over at her calender and was shocked to see that it indeed was her birthday. It was August 25, 2009, 18 years to the day she left her brother's home to be independent. At first when her big sister persuaded her, it seemed like a good idea as Ivan's bosses were growing more corrupt and it seemed that the once great Soviet Union, which had bounded them together for seven decades, was on the verge of being erased from history.

On one hand, she and her older sister were spared from being dissolved as the last Soviet Leader, Mikhail Gorbachev, dissolved the Soviet Union the winter of that same year they left. In hindsight though, both of them wished that they hadn't left.

Lately, she had been so focused on her big brother as of late that she hardly thought of herself. She had persuaded her bosses that rather than distancing herself from her big brother, like her older sister tried to do, she should be more closely aligned with him.

She glanced at the others and back down at the knife she was holding and decided to put it away for now. The party got off to a rough start, partially because Belarus didn't enjoy herself as much as she should have.

Belarus noted several nations were here, about twenty people or so. Most of them she noticed, were former members of the Soviet Union, but there were also several Europeans including Belgium, Hungary and Poland. She kept looking around for the big nation that was her brother but her face fell when he was nowhere in sight. She did locate her older sister who was busy talking with Belgium in a corner.

"Ah, little sis! There you are!" Katyusha said happily to her younger sister who promptly ran over to her to hug her. She hardly saw her siblings anymore outside of meetings and conferences. Her boss kept her very busy and told her to focus on making good relationships with the Europeans and not her older brother anymore. She did convince him to give her the day off so that she could see her sister and hopefully, talk to the other nations there.

"Where...where is dear brother?" she asked in a slightly strained voice.

"Ah, I'm sorry but, he says he was busy today. He should be stopping by sometime later today." Ukraine tried to assure Belarus who at the mention that her brother was not here, the birthday girl seemed to be putting a damper on the mood.

"Ah I see...that's too bad..." Belarus said with a rather crestfallen face.

Belgium instead cut in and said with enthusiasm, "C'mon, why are you so down? Today is your birthday right? You should be happy!"

But Natalia was not happy, not yet at least.

"Hey, why don't we go outside to play darts? I hear you're pretty good Miss Belarus!" Lithuania said after Ukraine pulled him aside to whisper something in his ear.

So Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Belarus and Hungary decided to go outside where Belarus had a target range set up. There was a large, open area of grass and on one side were several foam boxes with targets painted on that looked as they had more holes than a block of swiss cheese. Natalia loved to train every day, and the many holes were the result of several knifes and bullets that went through the targets. She trained because she looked forward to when she would fight alongside her brother once more.

The Baltic Brothers tried challenging the girls to see how many points they could get with ten darts each. Although the girls were handicapped as they were ten darts short, Hungary looked at Belarus with a smile and they both noted that their opponents obviously did not know who they were dealing with. Belarus even gave Lithuania the honor of going first. Although it was meant to humiliate him, he interpreted her 'kind' gesture as her noticing him.

Lithuania took one of his darts, tossed... and missed. Poorly. He had never thrown darts before and his first one hit outside the circles altogether. He looked back at the others, and chuckled nervously.

"Here, let me show you how its done." Belarus elbowed her way past Lithuania who managed to catch a whiff of scent of her hair, picked up a dart, and with a well practiced throwing hand, the dart sailed swiftly and smoothly through the air and landed smack in the center of the target. She smiled smartly at Lithuania who seemed to be stunned in awe.

The Baltics found out after the first few minutes, that their skill at dart throwing were no match for the girls. Lithuania and Estonia both only got one in the center of the target, while the other nine were scattered on the board. Latvia came closer with two, but the last one sailed so far off that it didn't hit the board at all which was only 12 feet away. Hungary got eight of her darts in the center ring and two one the ring immediately outside of that and Belarus...she astounded everyone by nailing all ten of her darts in the bulls eye with a very tight grouping to boot.

She merely smiled one of her tiny, but evil smiles at the Baltics which made them shiver again before turning to head back inside.

"Hey, you're pretty good Hungary, we should try sparring some time," she said to the older nation as they walked next to each other.

Hungary was excited but was cautious at the same time. "Perhaps later. I have to admit that I have become...somewhat rusty. You would surely beat me if we tried sparring today."

Although Belarus resented Hungary at first when she tried to run away from her big brother in 1956, as she got to know Hungary more, she grew to respect her when she heard how strong she was when she was about her age. But secretly, she was jealous of her for actually experiencing what marriage is like. She always talked about getting married to her big brother, but she had no one she knew who actually being through it to tell the tale, other than Hungary.

Hungary in return, was jealous of Belarus that she still kept up her fighting abilities and kept herself in top-notch shape in contrast to her, whom after getting married to Austria, her combat skills had significantly dwindled. That was not to say that she could not defend herself and give someone a concussion with her cast iron frying pan.

The party inside wasn't as lively as Ukraine thought it would be, especially because the man of the hour had not arrived yet. Then again, she and Lithuania had this all planned ahead of time. Lithuania was to take Belarus outside while Ukraine brought in the big gift. She wanted to surprise her sister hence the secretiveness. Although Ukraine could be disturbed by her younger sister's actions, and the latter giving Russia's former subordinates the chills, the good times they all shared outweighed her scariness.

At any rate, Ukraine squeezed the last bits of icing on the cake, very carefully wrote 'Happy Birthday Belarus' on the cake with some red cherry gel, and added eighteen small candles to the top. She then slid the cake onto a large circular tray and called out to Lithuania, "Ah, I'm going to bring the cake out pretty soon, Lithuania, can you call everyone together please?"

"Alright Miss Ukraine!" Lithuania called back.

So after calling everyone together, Lithuania asked Belarus, "Why don't you open up your presents now before we start cutting the cake?"

Natalia half-shrugged and nodded at the same time, which led Lithuania to think she was excited somewhat. He eyes widened slightly at the small pile of gifts that had appeared. Personally, she wasn't really expecting gifts from anyone, especially not from the Baltics and Poland.

However, she soon forgot that train of thought when she opened up the first present. Her deep purple eyes lit up slightly when the wrapping paper fell away was a sharpening stone.

"Ah, that would be from me. I know how much you, like are totally into knifes so... I thought that would, like come in handy!" Poland said. Although he had been spared the worst of Belarus' bouts of insanity, he wanted to keep his distance by staying on her good side. He had seen first hand what she was capable of, and after seeing his old partner's fingers bent in all directions, he wasn't taking his chances.

Belarus politely thanked him for the gift and set it aside before grabbing another one.

Next up was Hungary, whose present was a set of workout weights. Natalia looked over at Hungary who in turn smiled at the other female nation. "I know you like to train so I thought you might put it to good use!"

Belarus nodded back to the Hungarian, and looked over the card and gift. She was one of the few people Belarus could confide in, as she was one of the few, if any, friends she had. They both knew what it was like to fall in love, and they both knew what it meant to protect their loved ones. Belarus fought to protect her brother when Germany invaded her territory, and again in Afghanistan and the Korean War, while Hungary fought tooth and nail for her Austria.

Lithuania passed her his gift next, "This one is from me, Miss Belarus!" he said smiling.

She opened it up as well and she was surprised to find a series of headbands. Her stern face softened slightly, just ever so slightly at Lithuania who seemed pleased. Although she disliked him for getting in the way of her and her dear brother, he could be nice when he needed to be.

Ukraine's present was also a bit of a surprise as it contained a black formal dress, it was relatively simple, with a few ribbons and bows, but suited Natalia perfectly. "You already have so many blue and white outfits, I think black suits you just as well!" Big sister always did know best it seemed.

But even with all these gifts, many of which Natalia liked, she was not truly happy. Her big brother was not here yet and it was already late in the afternoon. Lithuania and Ukraine were about to go get her another gift when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Estonia offered as he was sitting closest to the door. He stood up, crossed the room and opened the door....

"Ah, bonjour Monsieur, Estonia. Might Miss Belarus be home?" There was no mistaking his accent. It was Francis Bonnefois, otherwise known as France.

Not many nations were pleased to see the Frenchman, least of all Belarus. He bowed as he saw Belarus who merely nodded back. He walked up to her and from behind his back, produced a long, cylindrical box wrapped in shiny navy blue wrapping paper.

"For you jeune dame, pleaze accept zis small token as a gift from moi, France," he said in his typical fashion.

"Thank you France, I did not know you were invited to my party," Belarus said politely, taking the present in her hands. Although she had yet to unwrap it, she could guess by the shape that it was a bottle of wine or champagne. She preferred vodka to wine, but she could not deny that France's wines _were _really good.

But France did not seem to take a hint as he came closer to Belarus and took one of her hands into his. "Ah, Miss Belarus, does someone like me really need an invitation? Would you like to come with me to Paris later this week? I'm zure ve vould have a marvelous..."

France never got to finish his sentence as Belarus shifted her grip, and tossed the poor Frenchman out her door as if he didn't weigh anything. Needless to say that everyone else in the room was both in awe and fear of Belarus' strength.

"Uh...so..where were we?" Hungary said trying to direct everyone's attention back at the party.

Lithuania and Ukraine also noticed the awkwardness and wasted no time directing her attention to one more present, which somehow eluded Natalia.

They had to use all their strength to push the gift towards Belarus as they could not lift the present up. Unlike the other gifts, this one was huge by comparison. The box looked to be about four feet tall and at least three feet wide. After getting presents no larger than her own head, she was curious as to what could be inside. She carefully undid the large ribbon first before proceeding to carefully tear off the wrapping paper. When she got to the cardboard, she gripped it and pulled down.

She gasped at what she found inside, rather, at _who_ was inside.

"Ah, f-finally Natalia. I was beginning to wonder when you would open the box up, da."

Belarus stepped back slightly to allow room for her big brother to crawl out of the box. He got out, stretched a bit and looked back at his younger sister with a smile. He didn't even bother to glance menacingly at his former subordinates nor even mention them 'becoming one with him.'

"W-what were you doing in that box my brother?" Natalia asked slightly confused.

"Well, Lithuania and big sis put me up to it. Lithuania came over one day to ask me what I would be getting for your birthday, and I couldn't think of one. We thought for hours for a decent gift that you'd might like before he suggested that there would be no better gift than myself. I thought about it a little and ran it by big sis who said that would be a great idea. I have to admit that the hardest part was finding a large enough box."

Belarus' flushed at the notion that at long last, she had her big brother all to herself.

"Well, its only until the end of tomorrow. You can enjoy that at least right?" Russia continued kindly. The deal would be simple. Belarus gets to keep him until after dinnertime tomorrow, after that, it was back to business as usual.

"But...why do you always seem to run away? Why do you fear me so? I am your sister after all," his sister asked in a quiet voice.

Russia smiled his classic smile that seemed to intimidate others, but not his sister, "I-I want you to be happy on your birthday Natalia. You hardly smile anymore these days..."

The small ice queen was overwhelmed with joy and before she could say anything else, she literally tackled her brother into a hug. Russia could feel his insides being squeezed by his strong sister, but he didn't mind. He could give up one day to be his little sister's plaything.

Naturally, there was a round of 'awwws' around the room as the two siblings hugged, well more like Belarus squeezing an over-sized teddy bear. Belarus wanted to savor this moment for as long as possible. Her one birthday desire was to see her beloved brother and now he was here, in her arms, _her gift_. _Hers. _He was so warm, and his skin was so soft. She loved the faint smell of vodka and sunflowers that he emitted and she loved that he was paying attention to her for once.

The big nation felt more and more uneasy the longer his sister clutched him. Her body was somehow colder than his own and he contemplated asking her if she made a pact with General Winter. Only when his face started turning purple and gasped for breath did Natalia loosen her grip.

She stepped back, bowed slightly and said, "Thank you so much for being here big brother, and thank you everyone for being here!"

Then a rare, genuine smile appeared on Belarus' face, one that made Lithuania's heart skip a beat, and seemed to melt the big nation's frozen heart. Whenever his little sister smiled at him or the Baltics, it was always a twisted, bloodthirsty, wide-grin smiles that made her look more like a very thirsty female vampire than an actual nation. Those smiles Russia noted, he only saw for a second because the next second he would be running in the opposite direction.

But this smile was genuine. Although he could detect a hint of that unhealthy lust in her eyes, her cheeks looked a little rosy and her face was relaxed. It was the face of the caring, shy younger sister that he remembered in his youth, back in a time when life in his house was simpler and less complicated.

"Ah, everyone! The cake is ready! Sis, wanna do the honors?" her sister called. She set the large cake down in the center of the coffee table while Lithuania helped bring in paper plates and plastic forks. Katyusha lit the candles she set earlier and Poland got out his camera to take pictures. Belarus made the traditional wish, though everyone felt they knew what it was and blew the out.

Belarus then skillfully cut the cake precisely with her favorite cooking knife and served her guests, her big brother first of course.

For the most part, the rest of the party was enjoyable. Belarus for once seemed to be enjoying herself now that she was clutching her brother's arm half the time. The cake that Ukraine and Lithuania helped bake was delicious as well, no doubt due to both their experience in cooking for a large amount of people. They all played games, sang old songs together, even had a drinking contest to see who could hold their liquor the longest, and not too surprising, Russia and Latvia held out the longest.

It was already very late, and after a late dinner and some quick sobering up

But that warm feeling that Russia so very much enjoyed was running out.

That night however, Russia was in for the ride of his life. Nothing in his long life including all the battles he had been through prepared him for what was going to happen.

By the time everyone else left, it was already half past nine and Russia suggested that they both head off to bed soon. Belarus walked up to him, did not say a word, but merely pulled him upstairs. Now that the others were gone, the big nation noticed that his sister's house was chilly, not that he minded of course.

They came up the stairs and Belarus opened a door to her right and led the way in.

It occurred to Ivan that he had never seen his sister's room before ever since she moved in to her own place. He began to feel slightly guilty as she visited him regularly to not only discuss new treaties and policies, but also to keep him company in his large home. Although six years was nothing for a nation, it still felt longer for him as he was always used to being surrounded by people. He felt bad as he had visited his older sister many a time, though all in vain, trying to ask her to pay for the huge amount of oil that he always piped through her territory. Not once had he ever visited Belarus' house for even something so simple as a house visit. So walking inside the room for the first time, he wasn't sure what to expect.

As Belarus led him inside, he was overcome with mixed feelings. The room was quaint and simple, unlike his large bedroom in his manor. He had expected her room to be like a torture chamber, given his past experiences and the fact that she was his 'enforcer' when any of his other subordinates stepped out of line. During the Soviet Era, he mainly dictated policies and orders from his bosses, while Ukraine helped with the day to day running of the household and Belarus enforcing and persuading the Baltics and other Soviet Socialist Republics to do his bidding. That was one thing he admired about his younger sister he thought to himself. She was incredibly loyal to him, almost _too_ loyal.

But her room seemed....normal....at first. One of the first things he noted was that it was rather cold in her room, cold even for him. The second thing he noticed was her bed which was plopped against one wall. It had the same dark blue and white ruffles that her outfit had. Above the headrest hung her flag, which colors were mimicked throughout her room. On the wall opposite were several pictures and photographs...mainly of him. He subconsciously wandered over to the wall to look at the pictures, black and white as well as colored and remembered the good times as his eyes glided from picture to picture.

"You do like it? It took me a while to find all these." His sister said quietly as she closed the door and locked it which made Russia shiver a bit.

"I do, da. Where did you find these?" He asked as his eyes became fixed on a group of photos of the Soviet Era.

Ivan's eyes paused at a medium-sized photograph. This one was in black and white and the date was 1923. He saw himself and a dozen others, and a smile crept to his face as he remembered the good times when this was taken. This was right after his new bosses declared his family and servants a new nation, the Soviet Union. Under the communists, they had finally become an industrialized nation, one that also escaped the Great Depression of the 1930s.

"Um...from your house....and from your former servants... After the Union was broken up, and when Yeltsin took office, they wanted to rid themselves of anything that reminded them of that 'shameful' era," Belarus said with just a bit of somber tone.

"Shameful? How could our time as the Soviet Union be shameful?" Russia nearly shouted. "We were at our best during that time! We had enough power to rival even America! We sent the first man into space and helped found the United Nations! How can that era be shameful?!" Russia found himself oddly comfortable talking about the subject with Belarus. Normally, he felt very uncomfortable talking to Belarus as she almost always mentioned something about marrying him. But not this time.

"I agree dear brother. I was so furious with them that I...I grabbed Latvia and strangled him," she said with a mixture of pride and guilt that sent another shiver down Russia's spine. "But I was able to save these nonetheless. I miss those days...." she trailed off.

Ivan found himself subconsciously taking Belarus' head and holding her close to his chest. For a brief moment, he forgot that she was a crazy psychotic stalker and merely held her as his sister to comfort her a little.

"I miss those days too Natalia...."

He looked down at Belarus who smiled again at him, but this time her smile was filled with lust and her eyes had that crazy look about them. Russia couldn't help but back away slightly in fear, but there was no room for him to run....he knew it.

For a moment, Russia thought Belarus was going to hug him again, but instead, she merely took one of his large hands into her two smaller ones and pulled him over to another picture, this one showed the three of them when they were kids, just after they had moved into their new home. They were standing outside their new home next to the Tsar and the Imperial family at the time.

"Do you still remember? We used to be so happy then, you used to smile so much more." Belarus said with a soft voice.

"I do, da." Russia and his two sisters were in the first decade of the reign of Peter I of Russia. The two of them remembered him well. Peter the Great was a giant of a man both figuratively and literally. He was a hands-on Tsar, one that busied himself tirelessly with learning all he could about western culture. He traveled extensively to Europe, and came back with a wealth of knowledge. He expanded Russia into the 3-billion acre Russian Empire, created a navy with the capture of St. Petersburg and most importantly, modernized, and reformed Russia and forever made it a major European power.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower now, please feel free to look through these photos," and with that, his younger sister grabbed her nightgown and a change of undergarments to which Russia looked politely away, not that his sister seemed to mind, and headed for the shower in the other room.

Ivan sighed after the door closed. He decided to take a seat on the bed, which sagged under his weight and looked around the room once more. He looked at the door of the bathroom again and noticed that it was a picture of his favorite subordinate, Lithuania. From where he was sitting at, the photo looked old, although it was a color photo. It looked to be cut and scratched in many places. He got up to have a closer look at the photo, and upon hearing his sister singing some song about her marrying him made him almost jump back. He noticed the cuts in the photo were not from age but looked like a knife had gone through it. In fact, several of the photos especially of the Baltics and Poland, had these cuts, and as it suddenly dawned on him, he began shivering as bad as Latvia normally did.

He quickly looked at the pictures he saw before and upon closer inspection, they too had similar cuts. In fact, the only one that didn't have the cuts was his large portrait that hung directly opposite of Belarus's bed. He started glancing around and noticed the many pointy objects that suddenly seemed to appear around him.

His heart started pounding faster in his chest. If it wasn't for the fact that he _promised_ his little sister that he could be hers for one day, he would have bolted out the door straight away. He half considered doing it but as he moved towards the door of the bedroom, the bathroom door opened and in the doorway stood Belarus in only a white nightgown.

Russia couldn't help but yelp slightly as the sight. She really was a total beauty like he always said. Her skin was pale and flawless and her hair seemed so soft and silky. AH! What was he thinking?! This was his sister he was talking about!

Russia was not paying attention and nearly gasped at what happened in just a few seconds. One second she was walking out the shower and next thing the big nation knew was that Belarus was undoing the clasps on his large winter coat and unwrapping his favorite scarf, then his gloves were removed almost seductively. Russia felt so....exposed without his coat.

"You know, you really should consider ditching that Lithuania...for me....." her voice was so soft and full of love, but so full of viciousness...

His mind had gone blank and another few seconds later, his sister had heaved his body onto the bed and a second after that, he was staring at his sister crawling towards him.

"Your skin is so cold brother... you should let me warm it up for you..." she got even closer, but the temperature seemed to get colder instead of warmer.

Russia's heart was pounding in his throat. He could feel it. He didn't want this at all. He tried to tell Belarus to take it easy, but she wasn't listening. No matter how anyone looked at it, this was totally wrong. He was going to get raped. He knew it. That face on his sister said so. He tried to move, but his sister had pinned him down. It never ceased to amaze him just how strong his sister had grown the past few years. She had always looked so frail, and her body so tiny, but when she started popping the door knobs in his house when they 'got in the way of her and her beloved brother' and even could carry his immense weight, his image of the shy and quiet sister he used to remember faded away in an instant.

"Now then brother...what shall we do tonight? Hehehe," his sister giggled. But it wasn't like the giggle that he heard earlier today. No, this one still sounded like her cute sister, but it filled him with fear not unlike his own 'kolkolkol' chant.

Ah, if only his former subordinates could see him now, the great Russia, now reduced to shivering as bad as Latvia. Funny how the tables have turned.

She was right in his face now. She was so close that he could see his own reflection in her own, cold purple eyes. Although the big man knew he would live to see tomorrow, his dignity was going to be shattered beyond repair.

"This really is....the best birthday gift I could have..." she whispered to his ear, which caused him to cry, he wasn't sure if the tears were of joy or fear, most likely it was the latter.

Belarus did not care though. Although she knew that after dinnertime tomorrow, her big brother would be back at his own home, it didn't matter. What mattered most was this moment. She didn't care about what would happen tomorrow, she could care less what her sister was thinking. For tonight, it was no longer becoming one with Russia. It was him becoming one with her. And she enjoyed every second of it.

* * *

Please read and review!

A/N: Happy Birthday again Belarus! Sorry if this fic seemed a bit rushed, I wanted to get it out before the day ended.


End file.
